He Didn't Look Back
by ScarredSilver
Summary: angsty younger puddle isnt this fun rated for language even though there's only like one swear Edit: Btw these are gijinka. Some asshat didn't realize that apparently


**been meaning to do this but too bad it was done poorly meh**

**Puddle = Mine**

**Flimp = Not mine**

**Pokemon= Not miiiinee**

* * *

The sun was just above the tree line and shedding its light on the two seventeen year olds who were facing each other in the middle of their handmade battle arena. It was just a bare spot between two rocks that showed where the middle of the field was but it was the only place the empoleon and infernape would battle each other one on one. No teams, no competition. Just friendly sparing and training between two best friends. Neither really needed the training since they had reached level 100 a year ago but of course they wouldn't back down from the other's challenge.

"You ready Flimp?" The water steel type smirked at his friend and bumped him with his shoulder to get his attention off his phone. Flimp jumped slightly and looked at him before putting on a smug smile of his own.

"You're going down again Puddle." As soon as the words were out of his mouth the fire fighting type dropped his phone on their bags and jackets before stopping Puddle from shoving him playfully and slapped his shoulder, pushing him towards his side of the battle field. The empoleon laughed and went to his side, the infernape going to his own.

"Ready?" Puddle called towards him and watched as Flimp adjusted his wrist bands and hair tie. The two were equally matched. Flimp was faster and if he landed his close combat Puddle was done for in just the one hit, but if he missed and Puddle nailed him with hydro pump then the fire type would be down. Once the fire type was done he gave the water type a thumbs up and he grinned before straightening up. "Alright! Three…" he started and the two got in their stances. "Two…" the two locked eyes from across the field. "One!"

Once the number was shouted they ran towards each other. Flimp was fast and had a hand raised, preparing to turn it into a fist, and the other was reaching out towards Puddle to grab him. The water steel type smirked and reached out too, deciding to try a new idea he had formed after the last match they had that resulted in him losing. The move caught Flimp off guard and Puddle heard a startled little "Huh?!" come from him as he grabbed onto his hand and pulled him closer, turning slightly to send him stumbling past him. When his back was to him Puddle hit him with a close ranged hydro pump, causing him to flew a few feet away and then fall to the ground.

The empoleon hurried over to make sure he was okay, holding his hand out to help him up as he groaned and coughed. "D-Damn Puddle what was that!" he looked up at him through his soaked bangs and took his hand, feeling his face heat up a little as the water steel type grinned with amusement as he pulled him back to his feet. He caught Flimp as he wobbled forward and laughed a little. The battle was over.

"Sorry Flimp, here I'll help you this time." Puddle helped him over to where they placed their things and sat him down, plopping next to him. "Looks like my new trick worked huh!" he giggled and leaned back on his hands, closing his eyes and tilting his face up with the same smile still on it. The infernape managed a wheezy chuckle but his smile only lasted a moment as his eyes trailed towards his phone, seeing it lighting up which meant someone was messaging him. "Oh! And guess what! I learned a new song!" Puddle opened his eyes and leaned forward, reaching for his guitar case that was sitting against the tree to his left. Flimp looked at him as he opened the case and took the instrument out, slipping the strap over his head and digging around in his bag for the small portable amp he carried around.

"Hey Puddle-"

"Sorry if I make a bad note I'm still cleaning it up!" the water started cut him off without realizing he had started speaking and plugged the amp into his electric guitar, beginning to tune it quickly and then start playing, making the infernape unable to try and talk again. He stayed quiet as he watched his friend play, pulling his knees up to his chest as he dried off from the water type attack. The empoleon's attention wasn't on him so he didn't bother to put on his slightly forced smile again until the song was through almost three minutes later.

"So what'd you think? Did you recognize it?" the water steel type asked as he turned the amp off and looked at his friend with a smile on his face. Flimp jumped a little and managed a small one in return.

"It sounded really good Puddle." He said and watched as a proud look came over his face.

"Oh I need to tell y-"

"Puddle I need to tell you something." Flimp cut him off this time, a serious looking making an appearance that made it feel like Puddle's heart stopped. The infernape got to his feet, using a tree as support as he got the feeling back in his legs. The empoleon scrambled to his own feet, leaving his guitar on the grass, and got ready to help him just in case he fell again. Once he was up he took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh before straightening up and looking Puddle straight in the eye.

"I'm leaving."

The empoleon stared at him, mouth open slightly in surprise. "L-leave as in…a vacation?" he felt something close to his heart shattering as he watched his best friend shake his head.

"No…Puddle…" Flimp mumbled and moved closer to him, putting his hands on his shoulders. "I need to leave…I'm going to go train! Up in the mountains…way way up in the mountains…I want to get stronger…and the master of the gym I go to offered to take me with him!" the fire fighting type tried to put on a smile, able to feel the small jolt the empoleon gave.

"I-In…the mountains…" Puddle repeated, fighting the tears that started welling up in his eyes. "Th-Those…training sessions…they last a while d-don't they…" his voice shook slightly and Flimp looked away before nodding. The infernape hesitated before moving his hands to cup Puddles face and then looked back at him.

"You're my best friend Puddle. I promise, the first thing I do when I come back, I'll find you! I swear on my life! A-And by the time I do…you better be a famous rock star you got it?!" he managed to smile a real smile this time and it made Puddle tremble a little from the effort it took him not to cry. He knew Flimp had wanted to train in the mountains, he knew he wanted to get stronger, they both had their own dreams for themselves that they wanted to pursue after beating the champion. Puddle's was to become a rock star, Flimp's was to become a master in multiple types of fighting techniques.

"Y-You better!" the empoleon ignored the crack in his voice as he tried to seem like he was okay with sarcasm. Flimp's thumbs rubbed his cheeks for a moment as he smiled a little more, his own eyes watering now since he couldn't hide it anymore.

"I-I can't take anything with me…a-and I'm leaving right now…" his tail motioned to his phone still lighting up on the bags. "W-would you mind…taking my things back for me?" his head tilted a little and Puddle put his hands on his as he nodded. "I-I'm keeping this though…Master said I could…" the infernape trailed off and reached into his pocket, pulling out a folded photograph of their two teams celebrating in front of Victory Road after they both defeated the elite four and the champion a year ago. The two leaders were half hugging, their arms raised as they looked at the camera with smiles on their faces.

Puddle opened his mouth to say something when Flimp's phone started ringing, meaning he was getting a call now instead of text messages. "I-I need to go now…" the fire starter mumbled and looked from the phone back to Puddle. "Y-you won't even know I left Puddle…I'll be back before you know it!" with that he let his face go with his other hand but Puddle didn't let go, his hand sliding off the infernape's as he moved towards their bags to answer the phone. Puddle stared at the ground in front of him, trying to keep from hugging him and making it harder as he tried to block out his friend's voice. He hadn't noticed he was finished until he felt his hand behind grabbed and he blinked before looking up.

"H-Here…please take this back to my team mates…" he said, putting his cell phone in Puddle's hand. "A-And please keep this safe for me…" he added and used his free hand to pull off his red band from around his head, letting Puddle's hand go to tie it around his wrist. Puddle stared at his hand until he felt Flimp move away and he looked up quickly. "Goodbye Puddle…"

"Goodbye Flimp…" Puddle watched as his friend gave him a final smile that he returned with his own before he turned his back to him and started walking away. The empoleon watched him leave until he was out of his sight and minutes after he was, finally feeling the tears he was holding back slip down his cheeks and fall into his shirt collar. His grip tightened even more on his best friend's phone until his knuckles turned white and he held back a sob, sinking to his knees as his free hand went over his mouth.

He hadn't been able to tell him.

* * *

**Puddle kind of had a huge crush on his bff but he didnt want to risk their friendship sooo he kept his mouth shut and then the day when he leaves he wishes he did say something but didn't want that to be on Flimp's mind while he was gone and not having his best friend around made Puddle more sarcastic and sassy and blunt and yeah -lays down- **


End file.
